Chapter 6: Fire vs. Water
(The scene cuts to night-time in Dundas Square in a big arena-like path next to the L.E.D. Screen. Chris Jericho addresses the crowd of fans. The date shows up before fading: May 16, 2012, 10 days before Miami's horrific cannibal attack.) * Chris Jericho: Hey! Everybody! Here we go! Fight fans, are you ready for 2012, because the end of the world is in 7 months time. Welcome to the Jurassic Combat League! Tonight, we witness a Jurassic Park 3 fight scenario with some surprising results. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the arena. And now the main event. Boris the Tyrannosaurus Rex takes on The Old Spinosaurus to determine who will be the top of the food chain and be the top dinosaur star of all time. Anthony Boyalediou and Jenny Senior, David Lyon and Ruby May Glen, enter the arena. (The four warriors come onto the path next to Chris. The crowd cheers and applauds them.) * Chris Jericho: We've been waiting for this moment. You've seen inspiring victories of warrior teens and agonizing defeats of villains from watching in the gallery six years ago. And now, it's your turn. You're actually in Dundas Square, Toronto. This is real. The winners will save 2012, the villains will go home if they lose again. Remember. Keep it clean and fight hard, because the future is at stake, fighters. It's time to take your positions. We got a fight to prepare for. Dave Farra, over to you. Tell us some stories. * Dave Farra: Thank you, Chris. And I've got to tell you, the excitement is growing as we get ever closer to the end of the world. (Cut to a Jurassic Park 3 video-clip of the T. Rex and Spinosaurus fighting. Dave is a voice-over.) Let's take a look at tonight's tale of the tape. Boris the T-Rex rumbles into the arena with a bite, speed and agility advantage over The Old Spinosaurus. It's a classic match-up of strength vs. durability. (Cut to a database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Spinosaurus is Africa's prehistoric predator with a crocodile-like snout. With 3-inch claws and longer arms than the T. Rex, capable of unleashing serious damage, while the 2-meter high sail-like spine will absorb impact. But this 9-ton killer is difficult to control due to the fact he is heavier and can't run as fast as a T. Rex. (Cut to another database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The T. Rex's banana-shaped teeth will be able to take a serious biting. While durable and strong, the T. Rex is the only dinosaur in the contest with 2 tiny arms, which gives it the greatest possible range of motion, but also leaves his arms open to attack. (Cut back to the video.) What do you think of tonight's match-up? Tell us on Twitter using #JurassicCombatLeague. (Cut back to the arena.) The talk is over. It's time to fight. Chris, back to you, brother. * Chris Jericho: Let's get this started! Dinosaurs, power up your roars! Let's meet Boris the T. Rex! (Boris comes from the left side of the square. Boyan and Sejen are watching from afar.) * Chris Jericho: And Boris's competition is The Old Spinosaurus! (The Old Spinosaurus comes from the right side of the square. Lydav and Glema are also watching from afar.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Before we get started, let's take a look at the rules. (Cut to a screen with the rules in a box. Title shows "RULES OF COMBAT". Dave is a voice-over again.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Fights consist of 3 2-minute rounds. 3 ringside judges score the action to determine a winner. Points are awarded to strong, solid hits to vital parts. Teams have Pit Crews and 20 minutes to give all necessary energy to the dinosaurs. Judges can stop a round early due to excessive damage and dinosaurs can be knocked out if they are unable to make the bell for the next round. (Cut back to the arena.) * Sejen: I love you, justice. * Chris Jericho: Alright, here we go. Fight fans, join me! (starts the countdown together with fans) 3, 2, 1, fight! (The timer starts counting from 2 minutes. The T. Rex and the Spinosaurus start to face-off.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League 4: T. Rex vs. Spinosaurus